


Think Before You Speak

by AuddieAussie



Series: Of Spiders and Super-Soldiers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecure Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuddieAussie/pseuds/AuddieAussie
Summary: Tony Stark had a big mouth.Everyone knew this and Pepper was always yelling at him about it. Hell, Tony's own mother had asked him on multiple occasions if he was just begging for someone to wallop him upside the head someday. So, when Tony made an offhand comment to Steve and Bucky about Stark Tower never being christened like his Malibu home had been, the engineer hadn't thought anything of it. Oh, what a mistake that was. In other words, Tony has to deal with two super-soldiers who want to have sex everywhere. Woe is him.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark had a big mouth.

Everyone knew this and Pepper was always yelling at him about it. Hell, Tony's own mother had asked him on multiple occasions if he was just begging for someone to wallop him upside the head someday. And as expected of any self-important teenager, Tony had rolled his eyes and said he had more important things to worry about than people's delicate sensibilities. He had been quite the little shithead at that age, but the inherent need to pick and choose your words wisely was something Tony had learned as he got older, especially after his parents' deaths and the media's abrupt obsession with his personal life.

However, the blase facade that Tony employed with the outside world didn't apply so much inside his own home. Emotions and soft words were fine around Peter and his AIs, with Rhodey and a select few others added to the tightly controlled mixture when they were actually there. So, when Tony made an offhand comment to Vision and FRIDAY about the tower never being christened like his Malibu home had been, the engineer hadn't thought anything of it.

Oh, what a mistake that was.

Tony had been so preoccupied with his coffee that he hadn't noticed Steve and James' arrival, their eyes narrowing when they heard that particular comment. Neither of them needed to be told who Tony had been with for much of his time in the Malibu house. All it took was a simple Google search to learn that fuckin' Tiberius Stone had been a constant presence in Tony's life until late 2006, thousands of photos showing him beside Tony at university events, fundraisers, and after parties. And just as many also showed him with other people, infidelity thrown out into the open for everyone to see.

Sickening was the only word Steve or James could think of to describe it. This applied doubly so when they realized the newspapers and tabloids didn't seem to think much of it, automatically assuming Tony was cheating, too.

And if that was the case, then the sleazy billionaire had it coming.

Unfortunately for Tony, he had no clue the super-soldiers had heard what he said or were aware of the long-term manipulation and abuse Stone had rained down on him over the years. Neither knew the specific details—and Tony planned to keep it that way since, you know, murder was the last thing they needed on their records right now—but between the news articles and what they'd witnessed seven months ago, it was fairly easy to reach some ugly conclusions.

With those thoughts, and unknown to Tony, his homicidal boyfriends decided that christening the tower and everything in it would be achieved in short order. And they were willing to stake their lives on no bad memories being involved, either.

For Tony, it was half past noon when everything exploded—well, not in the literal sense, since the walls and windows were still intact—but a hand grabbed him just as he was making a turn into his corner office. Tony only fought back for a few seconds, the feel of hard metal around his waist instantly cluing him in on who'd decided to spice up a day full of boring corporate meetings.

"Your security is terrible."

"Are you insulting J and Fri? Because that's just rude and I won't tolerate it."

"I'm not saying nothin' bad about your babies."

"Good, because if you'd been anyone else, they'd have alerted me and probably fried your wrinkly ass, too."

"I thought you loved my ass."

Tony didn't fight when James pulled him back into his office, instead simply resigning himself to the disappointed lecture Pepper would no doubt bestow upon him in the next hour or two. But hey, what was a guy supposed to do when one of their ridiculously hot and virile boyfriends showed up for a surprise visit? Tony could claim lack of impulse control, which wasn't really a lie, either.

"I do love your stupidly perfect ass, but I also know you're after—whoa, so that's what you're after, yep, I knew it."

The assassin already had Tony pushed up against his desk, metal hand gripping Tony's ass while the flesh one pulled him into a deep kiss. James had obviously spent some time planning this because it took less than fifteen seconds for a cold, lube-covered finger to push its way down Tony's pants and start pressing at his hole. The sensation was welcome and familiar, perhaps more so than usual since James had fucked Tony just that morning. With Steve away at SHIELD for a special assignment from Fury himself, James had been kinda twitchy and full of pent-up energy that needed to find an outlet somewhere.

And to Tony's happy surprise, that outlet just happened to be him and whatever body part James could get his mouth or hands on. Steve had been more than a little worried about James wandering off while he was gone—that was something they definitely needed to talk about when Steve got back, oh yes—but so far, the brunet had stuck to Tony and Peter's sides like an oversized leech.

"You complainin'?"

"Oh, not at all, I'm totally down with whatever you—oh goddamn, yes, yes, yes..."

"That's it, don't hold nothin' back, darlin'."

Yeah, like Tony fuckin' Stark could keep his mouth shut when two metal fingers were pushing their way into his ass. Tony had always been loud and vocal and talkative during sex, and both super-soldiers loved to talk dirty—yes, even Steve, who definitely wasn't a prude in bed anymore—so there was no doubt that Tony would be hot and bothered and jabbering within mere seconds.

"You're still loose from this morning," James whispered in his ear. "Been feeling me this whole time?"

"Fuck, yes, the whole time."

The fingers pushed in deeper now, testing to see how much Tony could take so soon. Almost nothing got Tony off quicker than that damned metal arm, both because he'd made it himself and because it was attached to James, who pulled off the part-machine look to obscene proportions. Tony loved technology and machines and the notion of being fucked by James's metal fingers was pretty much his ultimate sexual fantasy come true.

"Good, that's good," said James while adding a third finger. "And make sure not to hold back, sweetheart, 'cause we need to give Stevie a good show."

"Huh, what?"

"I got J sendin' a live feed of this to Stevie right now. He's probably real lonely without us there to entertain him."

"Fucking hell, you're an evil mastermind. Fuck!"

The assassin kissed him, open-mouthed and deep, and James swallowed Tony's moans as he pushed deeper into him. Curling his fingers, James massaged along his lover's inner walls and prostate, easily grabbing Tony's hands when he tried to touch his own cock. James growled when Tony attempted to fight the hold again, a clear sign that Tony was gonna come untouched or not at all.

"You're gonna come from just my fingers," said James, voice tight with pleasure. "My metal fingers. And Stevie's gonna watch as you moan and cry and come from one of your own creations."

"Oh God, you're trying to—fuck, fuck, right there, please, right there—kill me, aren't you?"

James' answer was to pull Tony's pants and briefs around his knees and then push the engineer up onto his desk. The position spread Tony's legs wide open, allowing for a perfect view of his aching cock and the three fingers stuffed in his hole. As he'd learned within the first week of their relationship, Steve was quite the sneaky voyeur, and easily got off on James and Tony messing around with each other. If Steve was watching this video feed right now, then he'd better be somewhere private and alone because Tony knew the super-soldier would come the same time he did.

"Hmmm, you know what, I think I'll fuck you," said James while twisting his fingers and making Tony yelp in pleasure. "But only after I make you come first on my metal fingers. Think you can handle that, darlin'?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Mmhmm, I think you can. I mean, you've managed to come twice before, first from me and then Stevie fucking you. And we wanna give Stevie a good show, right?"

"Yes, please, yes..."

Tony reached out for James and was immediately rewarded with the brunet leaning down to kiss him. He wasn't sure how, but sometime during the kiss James and his freaky fingers managed to remove Tony's shoes before pulling back to also pull off his pants and briefs. All of them landed on the floor with a thump, forgotten and not cared about before being joined by the engineer's suit jacket, waistcoat, and tie. It was a feat that even Tony couldn't replicate.

"See, no popped buttons."

"Fuckin' show off," gasped Tony, completely laid out on his desk with only an unbuttoned dress shirt to protect his nonexistent modesty. "Got those freaky ass... super-soldier fingers and just like a pickpocket—fuck!"

Anything close to coherent words was impossible after that, James leaning over again to swallow Tony's increasingly loud moans and cries while also setting a brutal rhythm with his fingers. Tony's office was well-insulated, so being overheard wasn't much of a concern, but James was also a big-time kisser during sex, so Tony just accepted the lips and tongue without a hint of protest.

When James pushed in extra deep and then leaned in to kiss the arc reactor, Tony was done for and came with a choked off shout, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. He barely even noticed when James bent down to suck his cock, hips twitching as warmth enveloped him and the super-soldier swallowed everything he had to give. The world even went dark for a few moments, sounds buzzing in Tony's ears while tingles went up and down his spine, raspy moans the only sign he could still feel James's mouth and fingers on or in him.

It could've been a few minutes or a few hours before Tony came to, slowly and gradually being reintroduced to a world outside of orgasms. Yes, Tony had had his fair share of sexual partners over the years, but Steve and James were hands-down, no questions asked, the best at fucking him until he was incoherent. Hell, it was just last week when they'd managed to make him black out after a particularly long and drawn-out night of fucking.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Mmhmm."

"Up for another round? I'll make it extra good, promise."

"Mmmmmmmm."

James laughed and pulled him into another kiss, causing Tony to moan when he tasted himself on James' tongue. It was filthy and dirty and tender in a way that Tony wasn't used to. Aside from Tiberius, he'd had few male lovers—being physically and emotionally manipulated for so long had done its damage—and none of them had been tender or considerate to Tony's needs, meaning this was new territory Tony had to adjust to. Not that he was complaining, of course, but it was definitely a brand of lovemaking he'd rarely experienced before.

"And look," said James as he kissed his way down Tony's body, "I even cleaned up your mess. Tasted good."

Tony snorted, flicking a noodle-like finger at James before letting out a moan. Shit, he'd somehow overlooked James' fingers still being inside of him, a solid presence that made him gasp and twitch in pleasure. There was an edge of pain due to being over-sensitive, but it still felt good and full and better than anything else in the world.

"You're gorgeous, darlin'," whispered James while peppering ghost-like kisses over Tony's hips and cock. "I could just stare at you all day like this, blissed and fucked out on my fingers and cock. I bet Stevie's already come, too."

"No refractory period. Not fair."

"As the most common recipient of this no-refractory-period, I'd think you'd appreciate it more than anybody else."

James moved further down, flesh hand easily supporting Tony's lower body while his metal one gently pumped into the engineer's hole. It was slow and gentle now, a steady rhythm they both knew would gradually built up to a pleasurable ache. Tony was no spring chicken anymore, but Steve and James both seemed to enjoy the challenge of getting him to come twice in a single fucking. And they were more than happy to torture him for hours because, you know, no refractory period and scary levels of patience was a dangerous combination.

"Mmmmm, what brought this on?"

"Just figured your office needed a good christening," said James, mouth coming down to join his fingers at Tony's hole. "Give you somethin' to think about when we're not here with you."

"You're evil," gasped Tony. "Pure evil."

"I know."

A cup of pens crashed to the floor when Tony's left leg shot outwards, muscles spasming as James began the long and much-enjoyed torture of coaxing Tony back into hardness. The assassin switched between his tongue and fingers every other minute, smirking against Tony's ass when he reached down to fist James' hair and pull him closer, deeper, whatever the hell he could get. And the entire time, James made sure his visual angle was just right, allowing Steve to see everything he was doing to their loudmouthed and opinionated engineer.

"Oh... fucking... God," moaned Tony, fingers literally scrapping at his desk. "I think you're... trying to kill me. Death by... metal fingers..."

"Any better way to go, doll?"

"Nope, no, no, no, not at all. Did I imply... that? I didn't mean... to imply that. Yes, yes, right there. That's just..."

"Fuck, you're beautiful like this."

Tony groaned long and loud when James licked into his hole, metal fingers working in and out at a sharper pace than before. His cock was finally twitching back to life, beads of pre-cum leaking from the head as James massaged his prostate. Just as it became almost too much, James gave one final lick and thrust, lower face covered with saliva and lube as he surged forward to kiss Tony. It would've been gross in any other situation, but right now, all Tony wanted was to be fucked into his desk while James kissed him like their lives depended on it.

A metal hand just barely skimmed over Tony's aching cock, the brunet's poor hole already aching from the emptiness that had been left behind. This would be the third time he'd been taken in twenty-four hours, so Tony considered the ache to be very well-earned and understandable at this point.

"How're you feeling, darlin'?"

"Like I need a cock shoved up my ass in ten seconds or we're gonna have problems here."

"Well, who'm I to argue with that."

With a sharp thrust of his hips, James buried his cock as deep into Tony as he possibly could, both men moaning at the familiar sensation with relief. Despite knowing that Tony was well-stretched from their earlier activities, the assassin kept still for about twenty seconds, giving Tony time to adjust to his girth. To nobody's surprise, James and Steve were just as large down below as they were everywhere else, which meant they also had to be mindful of Tony's need to adjust. The absolute last thing they ever wanted was to hurt the smaller man in their haste for a quick orgasm.

"Just give me... a few seconds here," Tony panted. "Fuck, that's really good."

"Same here, doll."

James easily supported Tony's weight with his metal arm, cradling the engineer just above his desk as they settled into a more comfortable position. His flesh hand had a firm hold on Tony's ass, making sure his cock stayed inside while Tony folded his legs back to rest on James' shoulders. Once everything was situated, James gave an impatient grunt and started a brutal pace, already knowing that that was what Tony needed right now.

Eyes screwed shut, Tony just went along for the ride and tried not to scream too loud when James slammed into his prostate. Nothing else mattered except the cock in his ass and the man draped over him, lips connecting with Tony's every few seconds to steal a breathy kiss. In the back of Tony's mind, he knew Steve was off somewhere watching this, likely beating off to the sight of his boyfriends in the throes of passion. And dear God, James' cock was destroying his brain, because there was no other reason why Tony fucking Stark would think those corny lines otherwise.

"That's it, darlin', don't hold back. You ain't gonna hurt nothin'."

For a moment, Tony was confused about what James was referring to, mind just barely emerging from a fucked-out fog before realizing that James was talking about his back. When Tony was being fucked—and this especially applied if it was a good fuck—he had a bad habit of scratching the shit out of his partner. Ty had _not_ liked this habit of his and had never hesitated to tie Tony's hands up to prevent it.

James, on the other hand, seemed to love it. So, when Tony's hands flew off the assassin's back like hot coals and retreated to his sides, James reached out to grab and return them to their previous location.

"Don't stop," James ordered. "You know I like it, sweetheart. Being marked by you or Stevie. They'll heal fine."

As if to prove his point, the assassin picked up the pace and thrust so hard Tony moved several inches down the desk, another mug of gadgets crashing to the floor. Unable to do anything but moan and jabber incoherently, Tony's hands latched onto James' back and dug in as the pace became faster and deeper and more brutal with each passing second. And despite this being a No Touch round, Tony's cock was getting plenty of stimulation from where it was rubbing up against James' perfect abs.

"Almost there, doll. Almost there."

"Yeah..."

"Bet Stevie's head's about to explode."

"Which one?"

James laughed at that, pulling Tony into a deep kiss that was equal parts happy and filthy. It was everything Tony had wanted and been denied over the decades, an untouchable contentment that only other people got to experience in their relationships. Aside from Pepper, every one of Tony's past long-term lovers had thrown him to the side whenever he got too needy, always taking but never giving. It had been exhausting and painful and by his early twenties, Tony had learned his lesson and just avoided that kinda stuff altogether.

Well, except with Ty, but that had been the worst relationship of them all.

"Hey, look at me," James demanded, sharp thrusts punctuating get word. "C'mon, darlin', open your eyes. That's it. Wanna see those pretty eyes when I'm having my way with you."

"Just... brown..."

"Nothin' about youse _just_ anything."

If possible, James' hips started pumping forward even faster, each thrust punching a moan or a shout out of Tony. He could feel his orgasm building low in his stomach, balls drawing up as James' abs rubbed over and over again on his cock. Tony knew it'd be him coming first, because James and Steve always made sure he came first when they fucked him like this. It was something that'd taken some getting used to, but Tony couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

Hell, he fucking loved it.

Mouth dry and eyes wide, Tony tried to warn James about his impending orgasm, but a sharp thrust against his prostate brought everything crashing down and Tony's whole body convulsed with a silent scream. His fingers dug deep into James' back, hips shaking as his muscles clamped down on the cock inside of him. Tony barely even noticed the satisfied groan James gave above him, only dimly aware of the warmth that flooded his hole.

In stark contrast, James was completely aware of the man beneath him. The tightening of Tony's inner muscles had quite literally milked the orgasm out of him, hips grinding into the brunet's ass while Tony came between them. James kept them locked together all through it, grunting shamelessly each time Tony's muscles squeezed a load out of him.

"So beautiful... so good..."

James kept Tony close for the whole thing, flesh hand cradling his head while they breathed the same air. It was comforting and always helped Tony relax, hooded eyes staring right into James' face. And as usual, James kept his hips flush against Tony's, a solid presence to remind the brunet that James or Steve was right here and they didn't need to rush anything if he didn't want to. Tony practically purred at the warm contact, burying his face in James' neck while also wrapping his legs tight around the assassin's waist.

"Comfy?"

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"Wanna stay like this for a few minutes?"

"Mmhmm."

For once in his life, Tony wasn't ashamed of being needy and clingy after sex. It'd taken Steve and James almost seven months to get him to this point, but Tony actually felt okay with it now. They hadn't called him names or gotten up and left without a backwards glance, as almost everyone besides Pepper had done in the past. He didn't need to protect himself every second of every day with them. It was really—

"Hey, you still with me down there?"

Tony gave his answer by squeezing down on James' cock, which was still nestled deep in his ass. The assassin yelped in surprise, hips rocking forward while the rest of him shuddered in a mix between pain and pleasure. There was absolutely no way Tony would be ready for another round any time soon, but it was always nice to torture the super-soldiers with no refractory period.

"Fuck, that's unfair and mean, doll."

"I think you'll survive," said Tony while looking around. "Wow, we trashed the place."

"You're the one who knocked everything off the desk, not me."

"Uh, nope, you're taking some blame in this since it was your fingers and dick that did this to me." Tony proved his point by clamping down on said cock, James' metal fingers slicing into the desk while also biting back a curse. "I didn't ask for you to sneak in here and ravish me like an animal."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Are you serious? Who in their right mind's gonna complain when they've got a gorgeous super-soldier ready and willing to fuck their brains out? I'm not made of stone, you know. And we really need to discuss—whoa, I can't take another round, so don't even think about it."

"Well, then I'll just have to—"

"Tony!"

Both men froze when they heard Pepper's voice right outside the door, impatient and cranky and very likely aware of what Tony had been up for the past two hours. And wow, it'd actually been two hours since James had shown up to ravish his poor, abused lil' ass. Damn, his back was gonna _kill_ him tomorrow. And probably his ass too, since James' monster cock was still shoved up it and all.

"Ummm..."

"Well, this is awkward."

"I know you're in there and I know who you're with! Now, you've got five minutes to get yourself in presentable order for the Board or else I'm gonna make your life a paper-filled hell for the next two months, got it?"

James buried his face in Tony's neck, nipping at the sweaty skin while also trying to suppress a laugh. It didn't work too well since the vibrations traveled down James' body and made his spent cock twitch in Tony's ass. The feel of the larger man all around him was distracting and Tony cursed every deity he could think of for giving him such obnoxious boyfriends. Didn't they understand that Pepper was terrifying?

"I love you, Pepper!"

"Get dressed or I'll come in there and do it myself!"

"Yikes, so bossy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short-story is gonna be pretty damn smutty, as you've likely already figured out. It's about 7 months into their relationship and let's just say that Steve and Bucky are determined to wipe all bad memories related to Tony's past relationships from his home. Also, Tiberius Stone and Sunset Bain were massive assholes who manipulated and used Tony in the canon comics, so don't be surprised if they're very unpleasant here.
> 
> Suggestions for places of smut are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Few things were more annoying than disembarking at a major international airport.

Thanks to a combination of thunderstorms and flash flooding, Jeremy had made the call to land at JFK International Airport instead of Tony's preferred private runway on the northwestern shores of Long Island. Waltzing through public airports wasn't something that would've bothered Tony a few years ago, but that was also long before he had to worry about the paparazzi dogging his and Peter's every step. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Peter was incredibly nervous around media and cameras, so Tony did everything he could to avoid them nowadays.

After spending six days in Tokyo with a horde of potential investors, all Tony wanted to do was return home and relax for the next 24 hours. He'd taken Peter with him since the kid was on summer break and this meant that on top of his usual SI business dealings, Tony had also been responsible for showing a very excitable Peter around one of his favorite global cities.

It had been a lot more tiring than he'd anticipated, to say the least. Who knew a nine-year-old could get so excited over Shinto temples and crazily dressed anime fans?

"Watch your step, kiddo. It's about to start pouring frogs soon."

"You'll trip before I do."

"Okay, we really need to work on this whole sass thing, because I'm just not feeling it. Shit, why didn't I grab an umbrella?"

"Because you were thinkin' of the new suit."

"Touche."

A heavy sheet of rain started to fall as Tony and Peter raced from the tarmac to the terminal, both of them looking like drowned rats when they finally made it inside. Poor Happy wasn't much better off, but at least their luggage was waterproof and didn't contain anything too valuable. Tony kept a tight hold on Peter's left hand as they made their way through a private back entrance, at least four empty hallways, and then into the crowded mess that was Terminal 4. None of the passengers or workers gave them anything more than a cursory glance as they rushed about their business, either not recognizing or not caring that Iron Man and his mini-me was walking among them.

"The car's already here," said Happy as they neared the pick-up area. "And let's just hope Jim hasn't tried to _accidentally_ run over a reporter again."

"Ah, yes, the Miami incident of '04. One of my favorites, I'll admit. That TMZ fellow had it coming."

"Dad, I touched something gross."

"It's an airport, everything here is diseased and gross. And didn't I warn you not to touch the railings? Such an impossible child. Hey, no wiggling, I've got some hand sanitizer in my pocket right... here."

Peter held his unoccupied hand out, eager to get rid of the gross feeling that seemed to be spreading between his fingers. It was a little tricky, what with Tony having to juggle the dufflebag in his left hand while also keeping a tight hold on Peter's with his right, but he eventually managed to uncap the sanitizer with some bizarre hip and shoulder twisting. Tony was beginning to suspect that evolution and parenthood were directly connected, because he definitely wouldn't have been able to pull off that same maneuver last year.

"Always putting your hands into questionable organic substances. Such a filthy child."

He got a stuck-out tongue in response.

They made their way through customs and passport inspection without incident, Peter leaning heavily on his father by the time they finally arrived at the pick-up area. It was rare for Tony to walk through the airport itself, mostly due to him using his own private landing strip 90% of the time, but he did have to admit that watching so many people being so frustrated was amusing. At least he wasn't the only person who didn't have his shit together.

"Paps on your left, Boss."

"And the car?"

"I can see it over there on the far side. Looks like Jim even made a little sign to put on the top of it."

Tony fought back a groan when he saw the waiting Lexus LX, deciding then and there that he was gonna strangle Rhodey for being such a vindictive jerk. The red and orange sign was taped to the rooftop, bright white letters reading **_Tony Stank_** for everyone and their half-blind grandmother to see. Oh yeah, somebody was gonna be doused in fire retardant tonight.

"What are your feelings on fratricide, Haps?"

"Not much to say on it, Boss. One of the few perks of having a much older brother and four sisters."

"I thought Clay was an annoying know-it-all."

"He only comes around for Christmas and Thanksgiving," said Happy as they arrived at the car. "The whole out of sight, out of mind thing makes him more tolerable. Or that's what I've been telling myself for the last twenty years. Take your pick."

To Tony's relief, several security officers and a pair of sniffer dogs were milling about the area, blatantly watching every person that came in or out of the baggage claim terminal. The guards' silent presence appeared to deter the paparazzi, who kept a respectable distance of at least fifty feet from their targets, voices distant and tinny as Happy and Tony started loading their luggage into the trunk.

"Hey, Steve, look what I got!"

And yes, there sat Steve in the backseat, attention already focused on whatever Peter was pulling out of that overstuffed backpack of his. The kid had picked out a whole slew of goodies while they were in Shibuya, still unused to having a parent who could and would purchase almost anything he wanted. It was a novelty that Peter often fretted over, worrying about credit card debt and bank accounts and overdraft fees.

To be honest, Tony was just happy the kid had bought anything. The only gifts Peter usually accepted without hesitation were pets, as Tony had learned three times so far.

"Just wait until you see the gift a crazy old lady convinced Peter to buy on our first day. It's a real _hoot_."

Steve's head turned to give Tony a bemused glance before he was distracted again by Peter's incessant demands. The gift must've been at the bottom of Peter's backpack because the kid was just pulling it out when Tony got into the car. He wasn't surprised when Steve thanked Peter with a tight hug and kiss to the forehead, eyes darting over Peter's head to give Tony another bemused look.

"Well, don't just hold it there, you goofball. Show Steve what it does."

This caused Peter to jump into action, hands holding it out to the blond while saying, "Open it, open it."

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it."

The package was small and square, dwarfed by Steve's large hands as he tore away the Pokemon wrapping paper covering it. Steve only got a glimpse before Peter grabbed the box and ripped it clean open, smile just short of evil as he shook the box like a mad man. When the contents finally toppled out, all Peter got in response was a blank stare from Steve.

"It's a button."

"Yeah," said Peter with an eager nod. "It blocks out all the sounds you make in the bathroom."

"Pardon?"

"It covers up your farts," said Rhodey from his place behind the wheel. "I'd say it's a cool gift, but then Peter would feel the need to buy me one, too."

"Ugh..."

"Good job, kiddo, you broke Captain America. I'm so proud."

Peter gave them a wide grin that made no bones about his intentions; the little brat had known what Steve's reaction would be and still bought the anti-fart button, anyways. If there had been a reputable reporter nearby—and no, the paps didn't count, they were the scum of the Earth—Tony would've happily bragged about how brilliant and clever and asshole-y his son was.

"Thanks, Peter. I'll set it up as soon as we get to the tower."

"Good, 'cause you'll need it for Taco Tuesday. Bruce said he was gonna make something that would blow you away."

"Always nice to have some forewarning. I'll keep that in mind, then."

It was Rhodey's turn after that, Peter leaning forward to show his uncle the six Mobile Suit Gundam action figures he'd picked up in an old-fashioned anime and manga store. The pilot had been a huge Gundam fan in the '80s and '90s, so when Tony had seen the miniature mechas in a store window he'd just had to get them. Rhodey was obviously pleased, smile big and wide despite the idiotic drivers around him.

"Best gifts I've gotten in years, kiddo."

"Hey, I make you multi-million dollar suits that can fly and blow up cities, you ungrateful schmuck."

"Those don't count and you know it."

In retaliation, Tony stuck his feet up to poke at Rhodey's side while also grumbling about his bad habit of fiddling with the repulsors. When that didn't warrant any type of response, he pulled out the big guns and started lamenting about best friend betrayals and turning to the dark side and the absolutely disgraceful offenses of using anything related to Justin Hammer or his shitty company.

"Oh God, here we go again."

"I would listen, but the memories of your betrayal are overwhelming my eardrums."

"You're such an infant."

They were about halfway home when Peter finally conked out, head nestled in the crook of Tony's neck while his legs somehow found their way into Steve's lap. The blond pulled off Peter's shoes with a soft smile, humming some 1940s tune under his breath and not in the least bit fazed about becoming a nine-year-old's glorified human pillow.

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired," admitted Tony with a wane smile. "You know how they say kids are demanding? Well, Peter was definitely the least demanding person I've dealt with all week. He just played video games or fiddled with his Starkpad whenever I was in meetings. What the little gremlin actually did to the Starkpad, I'm still not quite sure, but it's apparently capable of projecting Dragonball fights onto the kitchen table."

"That's impressive."

"Yeah, tell me about it. My kid's a genius."

Unable to hold back a huge yawn, Tony grabbed both of their airplane pillows and then wriggled into a more comfortable position against the back corner. He tried not to groan in pleasure when Steve's hand settled on the back of his neck, calloused fingers playing with the short hairs before moving to massage several knots that had taken up residence in his shoulders. Oh yes, that was very good...

"Figures that Peter would be the most well-behaved person there."

"I'm sure SI's investors would love to hear that. But yeah, I like him at this age," said Tony, a gentle hand running through Peter's hair. "He's just old enough to be kinda independent while also just small enough to be cute and cuddly. It's the perfect combination."

Unfortunately, Peter must not have agreed with him, because the kid chose that moment to roll over and bury his face in Tony's lap, feet flailing and pin-wheeling and giving Steve's chest a good kick in the process. All this drew out of Steve was a surprised grunt, hands grabbing at Peter's bare calves to prevent any further assaults. Knowing their best chance was to burrito him, Tony reached back to grab the Ninja Turtles blanket he'd brought with them.

"If you don't wanna get beaten black and blue, I'd suggest wrapping this around him."

Once Peter was settled, the adults shared a commiserating look, also well-aware of how quickly Peter's good behavior could shift to grouchy and belligerent if he was jet-lagged or exhausted. It was the main reason why Tony tried to stay in Manhattan as much as possible nowadays, because he refused to be one of those celebrity parents who carted their kid from one continent to another and allowed the paparazzi to snap picture after picture of them.

Peter wasn't some cute lil' accessory or bobble to carry around, like several tabloids had insinuated after the adoption was made public. No, his son deserved the same level of privacy and stability as any other child and Tony was gonna do everything he could to keep it that way, even if that meant a whole lot less traveling and politicking and superhero business. It wasn't a full retirement like Pepper had once asked of him, but definitely closer than anything else he'd done in the past.

"Just rest your eyes, Tony. I'll let you know when we're almost home."

"Don't let Rhodey open the door on me."

"Hey, I only did that once and it was an accident," said the airman. "And besides, I caught your heavy ass before it could hit the ground and—wow, seriously, you're just gonna cut me off like that, asshole? Ugh, I hate New York drivers."

"Lies, lies, so many lies."

Tony nodded off after that, the pitter-patter of the thunderstorm and rocking of the car lulling him into a peaceful doze. He snuffled when Steve's hand continued to massage his neck, content to just enjoy the soft touches while Rhodey cussed out every driver who dared to cut him off. All Peter did was grumble and turn from time to time, the kid's usual efforts to sleep like a sprawled starfish being thwarted by the car's confined seats.

It was a light shake to his shoulder that eventually roused Tony, left eye cracking open to see Steve rearranging Peter into his arms. The boy slept on, groaning for a moment before burying his face in Steve's shoulder. How Steve had managed to keep the blanket wrapped around Peter was beyond Tony, but he also was happy to see his son being kept nice and toasty.

"Let's head upstairs and get you some real sleep, doll."

"Ugh, I hate life."

"So you say after coming home from every business trip. C'mon, up you go."

Rhodey and Happy were nice enough to handle the luggage while Steve carried Peter and Tony shouldered their backpacks. The elevator ride was quick and quiet, none of them wanting to wake Peter before they needed to. They'd just arrived in the penthouse when Pepper rang, scolding Tony for not calling her as soon as they'd arrived back in the States.

"I'm gonna take this in my room," said Tony. "Can you get Peter tucked into bed?"

"No problem."

Steve gave Tony a light peck on the cheek before disappearing into Peter's room, easily balancing his precious cargo while cleaning bots raced after the dirty footprints left in Steve's wake. It was a sight that made Tony's battered heart thump in his chest.

Bumble, of course, was much more dignified and trotted beside Steve like a proper lady. She even gave the super-soldier a meow of greeting.

His conversation with Pepper lasted about fifteen minutes, Tony grumbling and sassing about the shit he'd had to put up with out of their investors. As usual, Pepper told him to suck it up and just be happy that SI's stock wasn't in freefall like last year. Tony couldn't say much to that, instead just agreeing with her whenever possible and then trudging into the shower once he managed to wrangle her off the phone.

Knowing Steve could handle Peter for a few more minutes, Tony didn't feel too bad about taking a quick shower. Flying always made him feel sweaty and dirty, even when he took his private jet, so the warm spray was a welcome relief. Tony was in the middle of lathering his hair when the shower door opened and a firm body sidled up behind him.

"Peter's bathed, pajamaed, and passed out in his room."

"How'd you manage that?"

Steve settled his hands on Tony's hips and said, "He's actually pretty maneuverable when half-asleep. And it kinda helps that I can carry the kid around without dropping him, unlike a certain someone else who shall not be named."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, Mr. Tall and Muscled."

"I can't help it you're so short. But seriously, that kid sleeps like the dead. I had to check and make sure he didn't drown in the shower. Twice."

"Not surprising. He sleeps a lot more than I did at his age."

Steve chuckled and said, "I doubt any parent would complain about their nine-year-old sleeping a little more than usual. Most would celebrate, I'd bet."

"Not in this family, they wouldn't."

"Yeah, well, you're not Howard and I know you don't care if Peter takes a cat nap every now and then. Believe it or not, people used to sleep a whole lot more back when me and Bucky were growing up. Things weren't as fast-paced back then."

Tony didn't bother to hold back a moan when Steve pressed up against him. The blond now had his hands running along the inside of Tony's thighs, cock already hard and teasing at his exposed hole. Between Tony's business trip and the super-soldiers' field training, it'd been nearly two weeks since they'd last had any type of sex, which was an absolute sin if you asked the engineer.

"Where's James?"

"Doin' somethin' he's not willin' to talk about," admitted Steve, teeth chewing on Tony's earlobe as one hand grabbed his leaking cock and the other started circling his hole. "Let's just hope he ain't terrorizin' some helpless reporters again. I actually feel kinda bad for 'em. Well, sometimes."

"Shit," gasped Tony, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as Steve pushed one finger into him. The bastard must've lubed his fingers before even coming into the shower, both hands easily moving across Tony's skin with almost no painful friction. "Fuck, that's good. Don't you dare stop."

He felt Steve smile against the back of his neck, lips sucking at the pulse point beneath it. The thickening of Steve's Brooklyn accent was always enough to make Tony hard, hips bucking back and forth to receive pleasure from both ends. After nearly eight years of no sex—even with Pepper, the sex had been sporadic due to their conflicting schedules—Tony's libido had come roaring back with a vengeance after finally being with Steve and James, his body seemingly trying to make up for all the sex it'd missed out on since Afghanistan.

"Someone's feelin' bossy today."

"I've gone without sex for nearly two weeks, you neanderthal, so hurry up and do your job like a good boy scout."

"How could I possibly argue with that," Steve purred in his ear. "C'mere, dar—shit, if you keep doin' that, I'm not even gonna make it inside of you before comin'."

"The point's to get you in me _now_ , old man. Not later."

Tony turned his head to the side to capture Steve's lips in a fierce kiss, hand defiantly pumping the blond's length as a third finger pushed into his hole. The shower's warm spray just seemed to heat things up even more, creating a slippery push and pull that Tony loved more than he was willing to admit. It was a dance Tony had almost forgotten about, although he could safely say that Steve and James were the best shower sex he'd ever had.

It was kinda hard for anybody to compete with two virile and enthusiastic super-soldiers. Seriously, the guys' refractory periods were astounding.

After a few minutes of probing, Tony grew impatient and clenched around Steve's fingers, gasping in his ear when said fingers gave a sharp thrust, pressing deeper. Tony squeezed again. And again. It made Steve speed up a little bit, but the blond was clearly being careful since they hadn't had sex in weeks, and he knew there was no way Tony would've done anything remotely sexual while sharing a room with his son.

"Fuckin' hell..."

"What awful language... you have there, Captain... I don't know if I should... kiss you with a mouth... like that..."

Steve didn't say anything in return, instead turning Tony around by the shoulders and hoisting him up onto the shower's marble seat, the engineer's legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Thunder boomed outside, loud enough to make Thor proud and the very walls of Stark Tower shake. The storm appeared to be right overhead now, lightning illuminating the dimly lit bathroom as Steve finished preparing Tony with his fingers.

"Ouch, something's pinching me... and it's not you."

"Where is—"

"Right back... here on my left—oh, well, that explains... where my old razor went. Am I bleeding?"

"Stop squirmin' and jus' let me look around..." Steve twisted himself at an unnatural angle, bodily lifting Tony from the ledge to take a look at his left butt cheek. "No, you're just—oh God, Tony, you can't keep doin' that."

Tony nipped at Steve's lower lip, gasping when he reacted by stepping forward, shoving Tony back against the cold marble of the shower. He yelped at the shock of it against his back, the sound changing quickly to a broken moan as Steve's left hand slid wetly up onto Tony's face, somehow feeling hotter than the steamy water as it cupped his lower jaw. Fuck, there was no way Tony would ever grow tired of those huge hands touching him.

"Something wrong, Steven?"

Despite their somewhat awkward position, the blond's right hand was still between Tony's thighs, three fingers thrusting in and out of his hole at an increasingly erratic pace. Tony felt anchored by all of his senses, held by Steve's hand on his face and the fingers inside him, muscled body slotted to his so perfectly it was as though they were two pieces of the same puzzle, the humidity and heat of the water causing Tony to gasp into the hot mouth moving over his. Not even the loud boom of thunder could distract Tony from the man surrounding him.

"Fuckin' hell," gasped Steve, hips and cock slotting into place against Tony's upturned ass. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Don't ask... stupid questions, Steven. Now... fuck me."

The soldier didn't need to be told twice, hips snapping forward to bury his cock in Tony's heat. This drew a loud moan from both of them, mouths locked together as Steve set a brutal pace. Being separated for so long had made them desperate for contact, so both men also knew that their coupling wouldn't last as long as they wanted.

"I need to..."

Steve sounded as dazed as Tony felt and the brunet just gave a mental shrug as his hands slid onto his boyfriend's hips, gliding over the wet, slippery skin and cupping Steve's ass, tilting him so that the angle changed just enough to stimulate Tony's prostate every few thrusts. He didn't have much energy left—seriously, international business meetings were exhausting, so he deserved some slack here—but Steve also knew exactly what Tony liked and would happily do all the work for him.

Hell, he'd probably do it many, many times over if Tony wasn't already on the verge of passing out. Not everyone had the ridiculous stamina of a super-soldier, as Steve and James had already learned on multiple occasions. Tony might not be willing to admit it out loud, but he was no spring chicken anymore.

Steve raised an eyebrow as though he had heard Tony's thoughts, looking less dazed and more egotistically amused. Tony bent his head down in response, nipping and kissing along the sharp edge of the blond's ears and jaw. Normally, there was at least five or six inches between their heights, but the way Steve had Tony held up against the shower gave him a rare moment of leverage. He definitely needed to take advantage of—

"Holy shit!"

The only thing that prevented Tony from whacking his head on the wall was Steve's protective hand, eyes rolling into the back of his head when the soldier hit that special spot inside of him. Steve received some hefty scratches in return, Tony's fingers clawing at his back and shoulders as their pace reached a fever pitch. All Tony could do was bury his face in Steve's neck and hold on, balls tightening as he came closer and closer to his peak.

"I thought of this... you know..."

Tony watched as his boyfriend's gaze sharpened and turned down to focus on his own. It was intoxicating, to have Steve's attention entirely on him, blue eyes looking at Tony as if he was the most important thing in the world. The only other person who had ever made him feel that way was James, who really needed to haul his creepy ass back home. Like, right now.

"I thought... of all the ways... I could bring you off."

Steve made a desperate sort of sound as Tony reached down to finger at where they were joined, one hand cradling Tony's head while the other supported his lower back. No matter how far they went during sex, Steve always exercised some degree of restraint, gentle and attentive at handling Tony's not-enhanced human body. It made Tony smile, lips teasing at Steve's sensitive ears.

"My hands. My mouth. My..."

To make his point, Tony tightened around Steve's cock and inwardly relished the strangled sound it tore from his lover. Poor Steve looked like he was about ready to explode, shoulders heaving, muscles clenched, and sweat literally pouring down his back to mix with the shower's spray. Even his beard seemed to be standing on end, as if the combination of Tony and the lightning outside was too much for it.

Oh, yes, he had the super-soldier right where he wanted him. It wouldn't take much more...

"Fuck, Steve, I couldn't stop thinking of you."

"Don't... I'm gonna—"

"C'mon, that's it, Steve. Come for me. Don't... hold it back. Come for me!"

The blond pulled him into a rough kiss, wrapping his own hand around Tony's aching length, calloused fingers causing Tony to forget what he was saying, forget what his point was, practically forget his fucking name as they caught and matched a rhythm, orgasms crashing into them at the same time. Tony came with a shout, back arching as he spewed come onto the soldier's abs. His ass clenched tight around Steve, desperately trying to milk the larger man of his own load, fingers digging into Steve's back as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Thrusting faster and harder, Steve sought his release, the slap of their joining echoing around the humid shower. It was an obscene and wet sound that made Steve's balls draw up tight, the spasming of Tony's ass too much for him to resist any longer. So, with a rough grunt, Steve came, the force of his orgasm pulling him forward and against the brunet's heaving shoulder.

It was heady and intoxicating and better than anything Tony had felt before, Steve's hips jerking as he pumped yet another load into the engineer, right hand clutching at Tony's hip to keep them together. A flash of lightning allowed him to clearly see as Steve leaned over to kiss the arc reactor, gentle and reverent like it was the most precious thing in the world.

And for once in his fucked up life, Tony didn't flinch or recoil at the contact.

"Holy shit..."

Tony was inclined to agree, balls contracting a few more times as his orgasm slowed to a shaky halt. He stayed right there, breathing in the same air as Steve while also giving him little kisses, shakily using his hands to keep their bodies flush together. It was a mild kink of Tony's that Steve and James happily indulged, especially since they enjoyed the skin-on-skin contact themselves.

"Wow."

Neither of them moved for several minutes, Tony wrapped around Steve like an octopus while the super-soldier kept them upright and balanced against the shower ledge. Since the water heater in Stark Tower was high-tech and sensible, they wouldn't be forced out by an abrupt spray of frigid water, instead being given the lovely option of staying inside for another ten minutes.

"Uh oh."

"What do you mean _uh oh_? You're not allowed to say that after sex."

"I forgot to feed Peter."

It took every ounce of Tony's willpower not to bust out laughing when he said, "Feed? You make my kid sound like a dog. And don't look so scared. J or Fri would warn us if he was gonna come bustin' in here demanding food."

"Rest assured, Master Peter is still sound asleep in his own bedroom, Sir."

"See, nothing to worry about."

Tony leaned forward to kiss Steve, unable to hold back a whimper when the man's cock was finally pulled out of his hole. Steve might be half-hard and ready for another round, but Tony was exhausted and needed at least seven hours of sleep before he'd be able to get his libido going again. And for perhaps the hundredth time, Tony lamented being so old and wrinkly while his boyfriends were so physically young and virile. It just wasn't fair, plain and simple.

"Whoa, careful there."

"I think you fucked my legs into jelly. Feels kinda tingly down there."

"Didn't hear you complainin'."

"Yeah, I don't think most people are gonna complain when they've got that," Tony pointed at Steve's cock, "Pounding them into the wall. And where are you going? You made me like this, so you gotta deal with it."

"And I thought Buck was bossy..."

It only took about five minutes for Steve to get them cleaned and rinsed off, laughing when Tony made melodramatic sounds about how Steve had destroyed him. By the time they finally made it to bed, Tony was being supported almost entirely by Steve's arms and grumbling about some old Japanese businessman who wouldn't stop ogling Pepper.

"The old fart couldn't seem to control himself and Pepper just kept giving him that hairy-eyed glare she's famous for and I was positive there was gonna—oh, that feels lovely. So much better than a stupid hotel bed. Do you know how much nasty stuff is on those beds?"

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep, Tony."

"That does sound nice."

Snuggling down into the soft and familiar bed, Tony released a massive yawn and happily accepted the arm Steve wrapped around him. Since it was early evening, he knew Steve would only stay until he fell asleep, but Tony appreciated the warm gesture while Steve was willing to give it. The blond would probably bugger off to the gym before coming back upstairs to cook dinner, which made Tony's stomach rumble despite him being too tired to do anything except sleep right now.

"I'll have some beef and cheese manicotti ready when you wake up," said Steve while dropping a soft kiss on Tony's cheek. "Buck should be back by then, too. Just get some sleep now, okay?"

"Ohhhh, yeah, that sounds good... All of it..."

"Sleep, Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Steve/Tony! Lots of people have been asking for more domestic moments between the Starks and their super-soldiers, so this definitely morphed into a slice-of-life piece with some smut added in. Hope that doesn't bother anyone who was expecting straight smut. We'll just blame Peter since he keeps sneaking in like the shifty lil' spider he is.


End file.
